


Abyss

by YunoJuno



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insanity, aogiri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunoJuno/pseuds/YunoJuno
Summary: Madness is delicious.





	Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> Something a bit unlike my usual works, this is a vent fic written at two am on my phone.

He's laying on the floor because of course he is, there is nowhere else to go but today things are different from yesterday and yesterday was different from the week before that, increasing in hopelessness as time pass. His face is pressed against the ground and his hair strewn about in a crescent moon, tangled and mattered and turning white. The rain falls down in a pitter-patter, ironically peaceful. A scene such as this should be befitting of thunderstorms and hail, all the worlds sorrows coming together to rage against the cold concrete.

When the door creaks he stops pretending to be a corpse, however closely he resembles one. A shudder wracks through his body accompanied by hysteric giggles. He doesn't stop cackling even as the puddle of blood beneath him becomes large enough to drown his demons. They flicker in and out of existence around him, the crimson liquid creeping up his arms. Redredred red like the fire that sears his nightmares to this day.

She asks him if he can do it.

He can't, he wants to tell her. He wants to scream and claw and gouge out his eyes as if it would serve as atonement for what he's already done. The voices pressing on from every direction, urgent to tear him to pieces with their demands and accusations are an overwhelming force he cannot fight any longer. Inside him his demons scrape their claws along his innards like nails on a chalkboard.

'...Hurry up I'm starving'

The taste of madness is delicious. As he swallows it turns to ash in his stomach ohgodwhathaveIdone he takes another bite and welcomes death with open arms.

There is blood on his hands. BloodbleedingdeathI'msorryI'msosorry. He stabs and stabs and stabs until the blood has turned the ground red. He stabs until Tatara is dead and he is proud of himself but it isn't Tatara's blood that coats his hands and whatdoIdowhydidyoubetraymelikethis? The shadows dance with devils of blood and as his grip on her throat tighten their hands sneak themselves around his own until he can no longer breath.

Laughing, Seidou Takizawa falls into the abyss.


End file.
